New life New start
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Summary: Cammie is new to town, and so is Zach. Grant and Cammie are cousins; And Zach and grant are old best friends. Cammie and Zach are going to meet for the first time ever. Read along to find out what happens between the three people and what adventures they are going to go through.


_Hey Sup Fanfictioners?! I know I have other stories but I got a new idea for a new story, so I'm just gonna write a new story. Easy as that. (: So here is the summary. _

_Summary: Cammie is new to town, and so is Zach. Grant and Cammie are cousins; And Zach and grant are old best friends. Cammie and Zach are going to meet for the first time ever. Read along to find out what happens between the three people and what adventures they are going to go through. Sound good? I hope so. So here we go with the first chapter. _

**Grant POV**

I am in such a good mood. My cousin Cameron is coming to town in three weeks to live with me and my family. And my best friend Zach and his family are moving here in a couple of days. I have a girlfriend, Rebecca (Bex) Baxter. So my life is good. And it's the first day of summer. Three months of summer here I come. I quickly get dressed for the day, and then skip my way down the stairs to the kitchen. But I stop in the door way because sitting at the table is Bex, my mom and Cammie.

"Long time no see cousin of mine." Cammie says with a smirk. I smile goofily and hug her. I really did miss her. Her and her family travel everywhere in the world. She has never really lived in a home; she has been doing home schooling for her whole school life. I twirl her around and laugh. "Uhmm Grant? You can let me go now." I stop hugging her and she walks back over to her spot at the table.

"Sorry Cam. Just happy to see you. I haven't seen you in like years." I say as I get a bowl of fruity pebbles then sit down next to her. "I thought you weren't supposed to be here for three more weeks?" I start eating and she sighs.

"Well my parents have decided that they couldn't stand to be together for three more weeks, so I was shipped here early." She frowns while saying this.

"I can't believe they got a divorce. They were so in love since they got married eighteen years ago. It's sad to see them and you to go through with this." My mom grabs Cammie's hand across the table. Cammie smiles at her.

"Yeah it's tough, but they both cheated on each other. So it's their fault. They are the ones that ruined a good relationship, and a good family. But let's talk about something else." She turns to Bex. "How are you able to like this idiot?" She points at me. Bex starts to laugh.

"I don't really know. I mean he can be sweet once in a while. But mostly because he can make me laugh." Cammie fake throw ups when Bex said sweet. I pout while this conversation is going on.

"Why are you always so mean to me while you visit?" I ask while laughing.

"How am I being mean?" She fakes wipe a tear. "I was just curious, but I am going to go unpack." She starts to get up, and then Bex stands up also.

"I will help. You seem like a cool person. And you can tell me some embarrassing stories about grant." Cammie laughs and says sure.

"Well love you too Bex." I say between bite of my cereal. The girls laugh as they walk upstairs to the guest room, which is now Cammie's room.

**Cammie POV**

Bex and I laugh all the way until we are in my new room. "Wow you do not have a lot of stuff to unpack Cam." Bex notices. I nod.

"Yeah. I have been on the go ever since I was three. I've been to basically every known city and more." I start to unpack one of the three bags of mine. This one has my lingerie and pajamas. Along with my socks. "I didn't want to have to keep too many things to ship with me everywhere so I kept my wardrobe limited. But I guess since my parents both gave me emergency credit cards with a huge limit on them. Shopping spree might be in order. Care to come with?" She opens my second bag and helps put them away. She immediately nods her head.

"That sounds amazing. But could I see if my other two friends would like to come with? I think we all could be friends." I nod and smile.

_So how is it? Shall I continue this story? Review my faithful readers?! Please?_


End file.
